


fish out of water (breathing lessons)

by mingcat



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, College, Comfort Food, Common Cold, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i want what they have bro, sorta - Freeform, they're just lowkey about it, tsumu has a pet axolotl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: Atsumu has a pet axolotl. Kiyoomi thinks he’s on crack. Between 7 shots of espresso, college courses, and a loose porcupine traipsing through campus, it’s hard to know what fully goes on in your boyfriend’s life.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161527
Kudos: 73
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	fish out of water (breathing lessons)

Atsumu has a pet axolotl— a frail little thing, coal black with faded gray spots all over. She was around a year old. She had a big, well decorated tank to enjoy all for herself, considering she ate all the guppies Atsumu had bought to keep her company. Atsumu loved her so much. So much so, that he had decided to name her after the love of his life.

"Oi, Samu! Stop pestering Omi-kun!"

“She likes me more than ‘yer dumb ass!”

Atsumu huffed as he stumbled trying to shove his feet into his shoes. He had woken up late and had already missed half of his first class, on top of that he was also feeling a cold or the start of a fever set in. But he still had that radio show to organize, a paper to submit, a part-time job on the side, an annoying brother that kept playing with his Omi-kun, and a boyfriend he hasn’t seen in fucking forever that he just wanted to yell his lungs raw and rip his hair out.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just make sure ‘ya feed her this time!”

He barely heard the sound of affirmation his brother gave him before he was sprinting to make it to his next class, rushing out quick apologies to anyone he accidentally bumped into in his haste. He was running so fast that he wasn’t able to skid to a stop even when it registered to him.

“SHIT!”

He managed not to trample the tiny, spiky creature in the middle of the sidewalk, but that cost him having to swerve and crash into the bushes. Another spiky pain in the ass for another, just great. Atsumu groaned, trying and failing to pull himself out of the all organic, totally not child nor adult friendly trap he found himself in. He heard hurried footsteps approach before he saw a familiar curly raven head pop into his view with a look of both worry and amusement. And that damn porcupine was held in his gloved hands.

“Need any help, Miya?”

“Omi-kun, hiya!” he tried to give his flashiest smile but it must’ve just looked like a constipated grimace considering there was literally a branch trying to shove itself up his ass. The raven shook his head, a small smile on his face, before he offered a hand to the other and hauled him up. The blonde actually let out a dramatic sigh of relief when he got that stick to stop trying to poke him through. The two just stood there, looking each other up and down. It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other face to face, much less talked beyond the quick texts and shorter calls. Atsumu rubbed his nape out of habit.

“So, uh, what’s with the critter?” he tried to start simple, a bit obvious, but it was a start at least. Kiyoomi looked down at the small thing calmly sitting on his palm and extended it a bit towards the other to show him. “Class project. I was assigned to take care of him today.”

The blonde raised a brow teasingly, lips curling playfully. “How’s that going for ‘ya?”

The other pouted, giving him the stink eye. “Shut up. He never left my pocket.”

“‘Yer po- oh my  _ god _ , Omi, at least get ‘im a cage! He’s literally a ball of needles, a hazard, a-”

“Relax, I filled in with ripped up styrofoam and cotton. He’s not gonna stab me.”

“No, he’s just gonna  _ suffocate _ ,” he groaned, pursing his lips. “Honestly, Omi-kun, I expected more from ‘ya than this. ‘Specially considering your impulses.”

The raven only gave him a deadpanned look. “Well, I can’t exactly leash the damn thing, now can I? Oi, no, what the hell, are you actually considering it?”

“I mean…”

A sigh. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Atsumu’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. A quick glance at his watch told him that he had already wasted enough time and was late to his second class as well. “Oh, fuck, I gotta go Omi!”

Freezing, he glanced if anyone was around before rushing forward for a quick peck on the raven’s cheek.

“ _ I miss you! _ ” he whispered before sprinting off again, a couple of small twigs and leaves still sticking to him.

Kiyoomi watched him go with red cheeks. He felt the porcupine in his hand bristle a bit and he smiled down at it. “Yeah, I know. He’s a dumbass. But he’s my dumbass.”

* * *

Kiyoomi may live off on too many cups of coffee and the pure determination to get through the semester without throttling the closest idiot to him, but he truly believed his exclusive but not publicly known boyfriend was a bit on the… mad side of the spectre. The first few times he overheard the troubling conversations and statements, he thought it was just his overworked, sleep deprived mind playing with him. Plus it wasn’t like he was intentionally eavesdropping on the other, he was just what one would call unlucky, appearing at the wrong yet perfect of moments every single time. But every candid thing he heard just kept progressively getting worse and more absurd than the last. The fact that his name was always mentioned made the raven want to go absolutely ballistic.

_ “‘Samu called saying Omi-kun was dead and I swear I strangled the damn fucker for making me run out in the middle of a presentation because Omi-kun was just  _ **_playing_ ** _ dead.” _

_ “I honestly think ‘Samu is out to kill my Omi-kun. He nearly succeeded yesterday.” _

Kiyoomi wasn’t sure what he did to infuriate his boyfriend’s brother so much that he’d actually  _ attempt _ to kill him, but it got worse.

_ “Omi-kun is so tiny and slimy when I hold ‘im in my hands.” _

_ “Omi-kun ate the small friends I got to keep ‘em company, they didn’t even get to live past 2 days.” _

_ “Omi-kun deepthroated a rock the other day and I have to shove fingers deep down to get it out.” _

_ “Oh my god, I think Omi-kun is pregnant.” _

… Yeah, Kiyoomi should really get some good rest. Maybe he should just ask someone to knock him out.

He sighed as he walked towards the blonde’s dorm to hand him the materials he missed for the day. He had heard from one of his blockmates that Atsumu hadn’t been looking so well the past few days and that he caught a cold or something. Worried for the other, he made sure to ask for notes from Atsumu’s classmates for the classes he missed. He also passed by the campus mart to get the blonde a couple bags of those tuna flakes he always liked. He climbed the stairs to the Miya twins’ dorm, thinking that he really needed to clear his schedule up soon and hangout with the other. Maybe if the blonde was free any time soon they could go on a date again.

He knocked on the door the same second Osamu swung it open, looking at him in surprise.

“Oh, hey Kiyo-kun.”

“Osamu-san, good afternoon. I have the stuff Miya missed for today so I came to give them to him.”

The brunette’s brow furrowed. “‘Ya aren’t classmates, though. ‘Ya aren’t even in the same department.”

The raven scrambled for an excuse. “I, uh, was asked by a professor of his.”

“Oh,” the other nodded. “Well, I’mma head to the library for a bit and he’s kinda loopy on the meds he took a while ago but ‘yer free to stay if ‘ya can put up with ‘im.”

“Thank you,” the raven bowed. Osamu yelled a quick goodbye to his brother before bowing to the raven and going on his way. Kiyoomi entered the dorm, which was basically a small apartment with the kitchen and common area in a single space and a hallway that ventured down to two rooms and a bathroom. Despite dating for a few months already, they had never been to each other’s dorm rooms, only seeing glimpses of it in the background when they were on video call. He toed his shoes off and walked down the hallway, already knowing which room was the other’s based on the whining he could hear through the slightly ajar door. He smiled, already visualizing the pout the other most definitely had on his lips. He was about to call out to notify the other of his presence when he heard what the blonde was mumbling about.

“...and I really like ‘im, ‘ya know? Even if he always tells me off for stacking my books from smallest at the bottom just ‘cause it looks weird or when I mix up the colors when I use sticky notes and flags. And he really smells nice, though I don’t really get much chances to get close enough to take a whiff of him lately.” he let out a sad sigh. “Plus, it’s not like I can just randomly show up in front of ‘im and demand for a kiss in public. I respect his space enough to give him the choice when and how we announce our relationship. I really miss ‘im, Omi-kun. ‘Ya think I should sneak into his dorm room one of these days and declare a cuddle day?” a short beat of silence was followed by a snort. “‘Ya lucky ‘ya don’t have to go shit like this. Then again, ‘ya’d probably just solve ‘yer problems by eating ‘em, yeah? Geez, I should really clean ‘yer tank soon. Should probably clean out the water filter too.”

_ Oh.  _

And suddenly all the past things he’s heard made sense to him. Carefully, he peaked into the room.

Atsumu was bundled in a large, thick purple blanket with little colorful stars on it. One of Kiyoomi’s sweaters that he had given the other swaddled him beneath along with a pair of grey sweatpants. His nose was red and his cheeks were slightly flushed, the pigment vivid even with the blue and pink led lights of the tank reflecting on him. He sniffled and was about to get up to move from the beanbag below the fishtank to the bed when he heard a small chuckle come from the door that definitely didn’t belong to his brother. He whipped his head to the door before ice, cold fear and embarrassment washed over him at the sight of the very man he was ranting about leaning against his door frame looking like an adonis with an insufferably hot and attractive smirk on his obnoxiously handsome face.

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or creeped out that you named your little swishy pet after me.”

“O-Omi! I, uh, what’re ‘ya doing here?” the nervous chuckle he let out really wasn’t helping his case to look nonchalant. He turned his head to look at the happily swimming axolotl and whisper-yelled. “Omi-kun, look! It’s big Omi-kun!”

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but chuckle at the not-so subtle pointing the other was doing. The blonde really  _ was _ loopy and it was absolutely adorable. Walking closer, he left the pile of notes on the blonde’s desk and sat next to him on the carpeted floor. Handing the bag of goodies to the other, the raven felt his heart flutter at how bright Atsumu’s eyes were, brighter when he noticed the food and immediately went to grab them, whining and pouting when Kiyoomi quickly held it away from him.

“Omi-kun! Mean! Omi-kun, don’t ‘cha be mean like big Omi-kun, yeah?”

Another chuckle. “Atsu.”

The nickname he rarely used was more than enough to catch the other’s attention. Kiyoomi was ready for swooning or teasing, he wasn’t, however, ready for the other to burst into tears. He panicked and dropped the bag to the side, uncaring about the mess, and moved to sit next to the blonde on the big enough beanbag, pulling him against his chest. He rubbed the other’s back soothingly, fingers carding through soft blonde locks.

“Shh, hey, what’s wrong, hm? Did I say something wrong?” he spoke softly, afraid of stressing the blonde further. Atsumu sniffed, burying himself against the raven’s chest and dampening it. Kiyoomi couldn’t care less about that right now. “Atsu, baby, talk to me.”

The blonde whined louder, wiggling a bit. “‘Ya,” hiccup, “‘ya haven’t called me that in so long and,” hiccup, “I’ve missed it. I miss ‘ya, Omi.”

Kiyoomi felt guilty. They really haven’t spent much time with each other lately and he knew it took a toll on Atsumu, but he felt guilty that he didn’t know the exact extent of it. Brushing away blonde bangs, he leaves a soft kiss on the other’s heated forehead. God, he was really burning up. “I’m sorry, Atsu. I promise I’ll make more time for us, yeah?”

Atsumu shook his head. “No, ‘s fine. We’ve both been busy. ‘M sorry, Omi.”

“Never apologise to me for doing something you love. We’ll both do better, how does that sound?”

The blonde finally looked up at him, a pleased smile on him. “‘M’kay.” he snuggled closer, wrapping his blanket clad arms around the raven and settling against him. “Omi came to see me,” he let out a little giddy laugh that made the other laugh as well. The raven wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, resting his cheek on top of Atsumu’s head. “I brought the stuff you missed and your favourite.”

“Omi-kun is my favourite.”

Gosh, the things the blonde did to his heart. Really.

“Really? Which Omi?” it was teasing, but the contemplative look on the other’s face was too precious for Kiyoomi to clarify.

“Well, big Omi-kun can talk, and he gives the best kisses, and he doesn’t eat the fishy friends I buy for him, and he’s really smart and all that. But little Omi-kun can breath underwater.”

Kiyoomi threw his head back, unable to hold back on his laughter any longer. Well, if it was put that way…

But Atsumu plopped his chin on the raven’s chest, grinning up at him. “Don’t worry, I still like ‘ya.”

Kiyoomi rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss, tickling the other and making him scrunch his nose. “I like you too, Atsu.”

“A whole lottle?”

“A whole lottle, you dork.”

“‘Yer dork.”

“”Yeah,” Kiyoomi whispered once he felt the other’s breathing begin to even out. “My dork.”

* * *

Osamu came back and noticed Kiyoomi’s shoes were still there by the door. Glimpsing into his brother’s room, he saw them bundled up together, asleep on the beanbag. He grinned, taking out his phone to snap a picture to tease his brother with once he woke up.

“Rin and Toya-kun owe me dinner,” he muttered to himself smugly before leaving the two to their own.


End file.
